dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnelian
Carnelian is a character in Dragon Quest XI. He rules the kingdom of Heliodor in central Erdrea. Appearance The king of Heliodor is an old man with blue eyes, shoulder-length white hair, and a long goatee with a bushy moustache. He wears a long purple robe with gold edges on the sleeves and bottom with an orange and olive rhombus pattern and a gold collar with an intricate design. He also wears a white, toga-like garment with an olive zigzag pattern and small circles near the bottom over his robe and a long red mantle held in place over his left shoulder with a golden two-headed eagle insignia, which is the symbol of Heliodor. His crown is red and green and is decorated with gold, a single green gem at the top, and a long black plume. Personality Carnelian is praised as the wisest ruler in the land and is respected by his people. He is also known as a generous man, but he is strict when dealing with any disorder in his kingdom. The king is known as a master swordsman, despite his age. When possessed by Mordegon, however, he is cruel to the Luminary and his allies, but is a little too kind to Jasper, having him destroy the Luminary's adoptive hometown. He even hangs Hendrik out to dry at Yggdrasil, however, he does it to Jasper in the World of Lost Time and throw him under the bus. He even acts kindly and tells Lord Robert to move on from the past and embrace the future. Biography Dragon Quest XI Fall of Dundrasil Carnelian attended the Colloquy of Kings in Dundrasil. He originally agreed with King Gustaf of Sniflheim that the Luminary could bring ruin. However this was all a test to make sure that King Irwin and Queen Eleanor would be able and just in raising the Luminary. However the Castle was soon attacked by Mordegon and his monster minions who wanted the Luminary dead. Carnelian and Lord Robert secured an escape route. He then went into the secret passages to search for his daughter. However he was ambushed and possessed by Mordegon. Under Mordegon's influence, Carnelian murdered King Irwin and branded the Luminary as the Darkspawn, commanding the knights of Heliodor and his own monster army to find the Luminary for sixteen years. Road to Yggdrasil When the Luminary arrives in Heliodor, he is brought before the king, who is at first, welcoming of him and even has his subjects rejoice. When asking where he hailed from, however, he has Jasper bring some soldiers to destroy Cobblestone. He then reveals his scepticism of the Luminary's claims of being a reincarnation of a great hero. Carnelian declares the boy to be the feared Darkspawn and orders Hendrik and the other soldiers to imprison him. Carnelian is not seen again until the events at Yggdrasil, when he arrives with Hendrik under the pretence of capturing Jasper. However, he was still possessed by Mordegon at the time and attacked Hendrik from behind. Rise of the Lord of Shadows He is seen again in the Last Bastion, rallying his troops and attempting to win back Heliodor from the monsters. He then meets with the Luminary, and asks if he knows of his daughter, Jade. He then apologises for his previous actions and makes amends. While Hendrik and the Luminary break into Heliodor Castle, Carnelian defends the Last Bastion from attacks. After the Luminary’s triumphant return, he asks Hendrik to join him and suggests they go to Angri-La for answers. Once the party defeat Mordegon, Carnelian and Jade reunite briefly, making a covenant pact to rebuild their fallen home. In Search of Lost Time In the revised timeline, Carnelian again travels to Yggdrasil with Hendrik. He keeps the act up, remarks on the shard from the Sword of Shadows, and kills Jasper to silence him. He asks that the Luminary forgives his actions and invites them to a party at Heliodor Castle, only making Lord Robert more wary of him. He is later released from Mordegon's control after the latter attempts to steal the Sword of Light. He is then witness to the fall of Erdwin’s Lantern and after realising the threat of this, asks Hendrik to accompany the Luminary once again. He can be visited at anytime during the postgame where he has a talk with Jade, who wants her to stay and become queen when he retires, however his daughter tells him that she enjoys her quest and all the people and places she met and visited, but will come back when Calasmos is vanquished. He gives Jade something that belonged to her mother and wishes her well on her travels. Trivia * Carnelian would later be similar to King Dolmes from Dragon Quest X. Both are related to a protagonist/supporting protagonist (Jade and Hero), both are antagonistic to the protagonists of their respective games (Carnelian calling the Luminary "Darkspawn" and Dolmes fighting the Hero to protect his Hemographic beast operation), and both were under the influence of an evil (Mordegon possessing Carnelian & Dolmes being corrupted by Nadraga's power. ** However, while Carnelian was released from Mordegon's control and helped the Luminary and his allies, Dolmes was killed by his younger brother Padre for failing to stop their nephew/niece. Category:Dragon Quest XI NPCs Category:Human